Los viajes de Italia
by Criss Frey
Summary: Alemania tiene asuntos muy importantes que hacer y se ve obligado a viajar por un largo tiempo. Entonces, Italia en su ausencia; decide ir a limpiar el ático, donde se encontrará con viejos recuerdos y algo que ya creía extinto.
1. Chapter 1

I

**Ludwig tuvo que viajar por negocios, típico de un hombre tan responsable como él. Así que Italia en su melancolía, decide volver al ático y organizar todo lo que estuvo ahí guardado por años; tal vez con eso, la espera sería menos frustrante... **

**A pesar de no ubicarse entre sus pasatiempos, Austria le había enseñado que en situaciones como estas lo mejor que se puede hacer es organizar la mente; pero como era típico de Italia exagerar las cosas, lo tomó literal.**

Al principio, su conciencia estaba ordenada pero eso no era suficiente, necesitaba algo más. Ya en el tercer piso, abrió la puerta del ático y subió por las escaleras.

El polvo en el lugar evidenciaba un completo abandono, viendo el trabajo que sería limpiar ese lugar, se puso una mascarilla y empezó por quitar el polvo y las telarañas.

Alrededor de quince minutos después encontró un viejo baúl, ahí estaba guardado su viejo uniforme, el que utilizaba antes de la gran guerra; una bandera blanca rota, sin embargo... no esperaba encontrar el vestido verde; aquel traje hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-SIR...-murmuró mientras abrazaba la tela verde.

Secó sus lágrimas con el antebrazo, guardó el atuendo femenino y corrió hasta la pila de libros viejos ubicada en la esquina de la habitación.

-No hay nada, es extraño-suspiró frustrado, todo rastro físico de aquel tiempo había desaparecido; pero tampoco podía ser parte de su imaginación porque lo recordaba muy bien.

Retrocedió un poco para examinar la habitación desde otra perspectiva, con la mano en la barbilla trataba de averiguar en donde podría estar lo que estaba buscando. De pronto, vió en uno de los libros el título "vacaciones sin el hermano mayor España"

-¿Vacaciones?-sustrajo el libro, por desgracia, este era el causante de la estabilidad de los demás, en consecuencia, los otros libros no pudieron mantener el equilibrio y cayeron bruscamente sobre él.

Cuando por fin pudo liberarse de la montaña de libros, accidentalmente pisó un cuadro y rompió el vidrio de este; con las pupilas contraídas, observó la foto que protegía el objeto... esa foto, era la prueba de que ESA persona había existido y no era obra de un sueño.

Entre lágrimas sostuvo el cuadro roto, su mente estaba en blanco; tanto así que pasaron varios segundos antes de darse cuenta que su dedo anular estaba sangrando.

Unas cuantas gotas cayeron al suelo y a su zapato derecho. Dejó el cuadro por un momento y limpió la sangre con un paño húmedo, fue entonces cuando sintió una presencia extraña, en estado de shock; observó con terror algo peor que un simple cuadro.

-No... puede... ser posible.

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

II

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a Hiramuya Hidekaz

Advertencia: Ninguna

Sin poder moverse, el pelirrojo intentaba hablar pero le era imposible.

Un hilo de luz hacía brillar el reloj dorado; tenía la pintura desgastada por el tiempo, sin embargo aún funcionaba.

El sonido de las manecillas era aterrador, era como el de cualquier otro reloj pero con cada movimiento se podía percibir que algo no andaba bien. Un fuerte tick-tack invadió la habitación.

Feliciano empezó a sudar de la desesperación, necesitaba moverse y rápido. Cuando por fin pudo mover la mano derecha, la única opción para hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo era provocándose dolor.

.

.

.

**_El dolor es una percepción, y como cualquier percepción, está enraizada en la sensación, y a un nivel biológico, en la estimulación de las neuronas receptoras._**

**.**

**.**

Con la poca fuerza que tenía tomó un pedazo de vidrio del cuadro roto y se cortó el dedo meñique, con eso recobró la agilidad y estabilidad de sus piernas y sin perder más tiempo; bajó rápidamente al segundo piso.

.

.

.

_**En la piel y otros tejidos del cuerpo, existen neuronas sensitivas especiales llamadas noniceptores. Esas neuronas traducen ciertos estímulos en potenciales de acción que son luego transmitidos a zonas más centrales del sistema nervioso, como el cerebro.** _

**_Los noniceptores mecánicos responden a una presión fuerte en la piel que se produce con cortes y golpes. Estos receptores responden rápido, y a menudo provocan reflejos de protección. _**

**.**

**.**

-Eso fue peligroso, pensé que Inglaterra se lo había llevado-buscó con nerviosismo la guía telefónica y llamó al inglés-Vamos, debes contestar.

-Hola...

-Arthur, necesito tu ayuda. Encontré el reloj.

-...pero deja tu mensaje después del tono.

-¡Maldición, no hay tiempo para esto!-colgó bruscamente el auricular-¿A quién puedo llamar ahora?-suspiró profundamente-esto es de vida o muerte, no hay otra opción... tendré que hablar con ÉL.

Marcó el número con lentitud.

-Italia, qué milagro ¿pasa algo?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Je, significa que es algo peligroso, no todos los días recibo llamadas ¿sabes?

-Lo es ¿me ayudarás?

-Hum... está bien, pero sabes que no hago caridad ¿verdad?

-¿Qué deseas?

-Ahora estoy hambriento y en verdad no tengo ánimos para cocinar; sería genial comer pasta ahora.

-Trato hecho.

-Muy bien. En un momento estaré allá.

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Chapter 3

III

"**_Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas"_**

-¿Ru-Rumania?-dijo mientras apretaba el auricular en su oreja.

-¿Sí?-murmuró tranquilamente.

-¡Dijiste que en un momento estarías aquí! ¡Esta cosa me está dando miedo!

-Oh... cierto, lo había olvidado-soltó una risita malvada.

-En serio, si no deseas ayudarme puedes decírmelo-Italia estaba harto del desinterés del mago; no había tiempo para niñerías. Lo cual era irónico ya que él siempre solía ser el primero en comportarse así.

-No es eso-el tono de su voz se tornó serio-solo me había olvidado de preguntarte algo.

-Bueno, dilo.

-¿Aún conservas la pintura que les di a todos por mi cumpleaños?

-¿Esa pintura rara de un espejo?

-¡No es rara! ¡Es una obra del más fino arte!-gritó enfadado.

-Está en mi sala, lo tengo ahí porque Alemania lo encuentra de buen gusto.

-Al menos alguien sabe lo que es arte.

-Vamos al grano, queda poco tiempo y me estoy impacientando ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?

-Ya lo verás, ve a la sala.

Italia obedeció inmediatamente al castaño pero cuando entró, algo espantoso sucedió.

-¿Qué está pasando?-lo que veía era algo irreal, una mano sobresalía de la pintura; luego un brazo y finalmente una cabeza-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó aterrorizado.

-Tranquilo... soy yo-Rumania había utilizado el cuadro como un portal.

-¡Casi me matas del susto!-colgó el auricular con las manos temblorosas.

-¿Prefieres que salga por el suelo como Arthur? Bah, hay que ser originales de vez en cuando.

-Basta de bromas. Ven, acompáñame al ático.

-Como quieras so...

-¡Y sin aparecer por las paredes!-interrumpió a Rumania con un grito agudo.

-Está bien, qué aburrido...-dijo entre pucheros.

Ya en el ático, Italia tomó el reloj con un pañuelo mágico que le regaló Inglaterra-Quiero que me ayudes con esto.

-No pensé sostener algo tan valioso como esto-con los ojos brillosos examinó el reloj-es hermoso.

-No lo es, un objeto horrendo como ese solo provoca desgracias-murmuró.

-¿Estás oyendo lo que dices? Con esto, cualquier persona puede viajar por el tiempo; ir a cualquier era, incluso poder cambiar la historia-ignorando los comentarios de Feliciano siguió hablando maravillas del reloj.

-¿Cambiar la historia?

-Exacto, para ser más específico... es la mejor arma militar de la historia.

Arma militar, solo un hombre con la mente tan retorcida pensaría de esa forma.

_Esa era la consecuencia de pedir la ayuda de alguien como Rumania, muy pocas personas lo trataban pero Feliciano estaba desesperado y nadie más podía ayudarlo ¿Habrá cometido un error? _

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**Rumania mantenía la mirada fija sobre el reloj mientras que el italiano, perturbado; tronaba los dedos del nerviosismo. **

-¡Qué cosas dices Rumania!-río falsamente para enmascarar su temor-esa cosa solo es un viejo reloj, me pareció algo tétrico y quería que me ayudaras... je, je.

-No me tomes por idiota-miró fijamente al pelirrojo-de ser solo una antigüedad, hubieras llamado a cualquiera. Tampoco es una coincidencia que hayas pedido el servicio de un mago... y uno especializado en magia oscura.

-N-No entiendo lo que tratas de decir...

-Lo que trato de decir, es que este aparato esta maldito y es muy poderoso. Le tienes tanto miedo que no puedes mirarlo sin temblar-puso el reloj sobre el piso y se quitó los guantes.

-Para, me estás asustando...

-Mira-mostró sus manos desnudas al italiano-¿ves esos puntos rojos en las yemas de mis dedos?-de nos ser por un conjuro que utilicé, mis manos estarían en llamas ahora mismo.

-¡BASTA!-cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¡No, sabes perfectamente que esta cosa solo te obedece a ti, pero eres tan débil que al final termina controlándote!-sacó una tiza de su bolsillo y escribió algo difícil de entender-trataste de romperlo-tomó el reloj y lo arrojó al suelo con toda su fuerza.

-¿Qué hiciste?-espantandado por el ruido, abrió los ojos.

-Deja tu asombro falso-comentó el mago oscuro-trataste de romperlo pero... no importa cuántas veces, lo intentes; esta cosa se vuelve a ensamblar.

-¡Deshazte de esa cosa!-señaló aterrorizado los pedazos del objeto mientras estos se movían lentamente.

-Lo siento, esta cosa está maldita y la única manera de quitar el hechizo es dejando que se apodere de un alma-suspiró desilusionado-no aceptará cualquier alma que no sea la tuya.

-Pensé que habría otra opción, Inglaterra me dijo exactamente lo mismo...

-¿Dónde compraste ese reloj?

-En una tienda ubicada en Londres, pero después de ver lo que hacía traté de contactar al vendedor; por desgracia el dueño ya había fallecido.

-Ya veo... lo curioso es ¿por qué a ti?

-No es necesario ser grosero-lanzó una mirada furiosa al castaño.

-No pienses mal, me refiero a qué características debe tener el alma que escoge el reloj.

-Eso es lo que me pregunto desde hace mucho tiempo.

**_Continuará... _**


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

**Rumania e Italia desean saber cuales son las características que posee el alma del pelirrojo que resultan tan apetecibles para el reloj maldito. **

-Es inútil-dijo entre dientes el castaño-esa cosa te seguirá hasta el día que mueras.

-¿Uh? Pero soy un país, nosotros no podemos morir.

-Si que eres como te describen, ya me imagino como deben subestimarte los demás-sonrió-en teoría debería ser cierto, pero en realidad también perecemos.

-¿¡EN SERIO?!-cayó de su asiento por el asombro.

-De verdad, claro que no como los humanos-miró su reflejo en uno de los espejos-somos muy diferentes a ellos.

-¿Y cómo estás seguro de eso?-preguntó mientras regresaba a su asiento.

-Hechos Feliciano, hechos.

-No sé como esperas que te entienda si eres así de cortante.

Se escuchó un sonoro "click" y luego los caracterrísticos "tick, tack" del reloj... Italia tragó saliva y llevó una mano a su pecho.

-No estoy seguro que seamos muy diferentes...

-Bien-arrastró una silla hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo-pero lo que voy a contarte no te va a gustar ¿aún deseas continuar?-miró fijamente al italiano.

-Si eso me ayudará a resolver este lío, adelante.

-De acuerdo,-tomó una bocanada de aire y suspiró con fuerza-¿recuerdas a las personas que más quisiste hasta ahora pero ya no existen?

-¿Las personas que...? Pues, son el abuelo Roma y...-endureció la mirada-Sa...

-Sacro Imperio Romano-completó la oración.

-Esta conversación no tiene nada que ver con SIRG ¿Por qué aho...?

-Sabía que lo dirías pero si no te explico como funciona esto no podremos resolver nada ¿me oíste?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Solucionar el problema y terminar mi trabajo ¿continuamos?

-Como quieras-suspiró frustrado.

-Verás, nosotros también podemos morir, sin embargo; no como los humanos. Tenemos representantes y si no fuera por ellos, tendríamos que cargar con las responsabilidades y envejeceríamos más rápido.

-¿Entonces, no envejecemos?

-Si lo hacemos, solo que de una manera muy lenta.

-Pero eso no es lo más sorprendente

-¿Hay más?

-Nos alimentamos de almas y eso nos hace "inmortales".

-Oh dios mío-abrió los ojos como platos.

-Es un secreto, claro que tú no lo sabes ya que por lo que le pasó atú sabes quiénno queríamos herirte más.

-¿Y de las almas de quiénes nos alimentamos?

-De nuestros representantes, tampoco lo saben, sino ¿quienes querrían ser presidentes, ministros, congresistas, etc? Sin ellos nos convertiríamos en polvo y dejaríamos de existir.

-¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido! ¡Si eso fuera verdad SIR estaría vivo!

-Ahora lo vas entendiendo.

-Hay algo más que no sé ¿verdad?

Rumania solo respondió con una sonrisa siniestra.

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

**"Nadie es eterno en el mundo" **

-Ahora que confesaste, tienes que decirme toda la verdad-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es verdad-tragó saliva-esta vez fui más allá del límite. Aunque pensé que temblarías como un cachorrito asustado.

-No te equivoques; tengo miedo-secó el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo-pero he pasado por cosas muy desagradables desde que era un niño. Estoy seguro que podré enfrentar lo que revelarás.

-Dime Italia... A pesar que vas siempre detrás de Ludwig, insistes en que te cuente cosas que ya sucedieron ¿Todavía no superas la muerte SIR?

-Rumania... ¿Por qué cambias de tema? ¡Alemania no tiene nada que ver con todo esto!

-¡Por favor, no trates de ocultarlo! Todos saben que entre ustedes hay algo más que "amistad".

-¿Ahora me estás criticando?-el rizo del italiano se erizó de la ira.

-Nada de eso. Solo me preguntaba lo que pensaría Ludwig de saber que aún no superas a SIR. Tú sabes...

-¿Yo sé qué?

-Ya sabes-fingió toser para ocultar lo que iba a decir-ELLOS SE PARECEN MUCHO.

El italiano se levantó y fue hasta la ventana.

-Austria me dijo lo mismo, "Ludwig no es SIR, no es un reemplazo" ¿Porqué creen que lo reemplazaría? Sí, se parecen mucho ¿y qué?-apretó los labios con fuerza-ellos son muy distintos para mí.

Extraño mucho a SIR, pero ya no está aquí ¡nunca volverá!-empezó a llorar-¡No importa cuántas veces quiera olvidarlo no puedo! ¿¡Y porqué usaría a la única persona que confió en mí... cuando todos me veían como un perdedor?!

¡Fuimos a la guerra juntos! Admito mi cobardía al principio, tenía mucho miedo pero la fuerza y perseverancia de Alemania me animó a continuar, fue una época dura, triste, macabra y cruel... Por desgracia nos manipularon-hizo un puño en su mano-uno de los representantes abusó de su poder y puso todo de cabeza, manchando el honor de Ludwig. Todos lo miraban como una bestia; y él se encerraba en su cuarto para que nadie lo viera afligido por las cosas horribles que hacían.

Todo empeoró cuando lo separaron de Gilbert y dividieron su casa. Al menos esta vez si pude acompañar a la persona que me importaba...

¡No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haber acompañado a SIR cuando tuve la oportunidad pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto! Estoy cansado que siempre me describan como el idiota que ama la pasta y se orina en sus pantalones cada vez que hay un conflicto bélico ¡Soy el nieto del gran Imperio romano! Ahora... ¿serías tan amable de contarme ese SECRETO que me llevan ocultando desde hace mucho tiempo?

El mago quedó boquiabierto por el discurso que acababa de escuchar... ¿Este tipo... era realmente Feliciano?

-No te impacientes-miró de reojo el reloj-tenemos tiempo suficiente. Primero deberías tomar aire y beber un poco de agua; te ves terrible...

-Lo haré después-comentó con una extraña expresión de malestar-primero debo escuchar el origen de nuestra inmortalidad; basta de juegos Rumania.

**_Continuará_**

...


	7. Chapter 7

**VIII**

-Deja de burlarte y continúa la historia-cruzó las piernas para tener una postura más cómoda.

-Veamos... ¿Dónde me había quedado?-dijo mirando el cielorraso, como si el techo le fuera a dar una respuesta...

-El hecho de que SIR este muerto-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Cierto~-jugueteó con su cabello para darle una pizca de dramatismo al momento-¿Conoces a Wang Yao?

-Claro, es el hermano mayor de Japón-hizo una pausa.

-Esfuérzate un poco-sonrió-recuerda que estás buscando respuestas.

-Bien-puso una mano sobre su barbilla-Wang es mayor que Kiku... representa a China... China es un hombre mayor.

-Vas por buen camino, continúa.

-Wang Yao es un hombre que nos lleva muchos siglos, sin embargo; conserva la apariencia de un joven de dieciocho.

-Tibio... sigue deduciendo.

-¡A su edad debería ser polvo!-exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Rumania rió a carcajadas y con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo-Bien dicho.

-¿Entonces?-lanzó una mirada que pedía desesperadamente una explicación.

Necesitaba saber lo que todos estuvieron ocultando, ese eslabón perdido... Luego de que Rumania revelara que ellos eran inmortales porque vivían a costa de sus representantes, significaba que "el secreto" era algo peor y Wang Yao era la pieza clave.

Rumania miró a Italia fijamente a los ojos-Calma, ya no vamos a jugar con el tema-se acomodó los guantes-Luego del fallecimiento de SIR, los países se reunieron para evitar futuras desgracias.

**_Continuará..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

**Se acabaron las bromas, Rumania está decidido a contar la historia, desde el principio... **

Después de la muerte de SIR, los países dejaron sus diferencias de lado solo por un día; tenían un enemigo en común: la muerte.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que ocurriera!?-gritaba Roderich Eldenstein, el joven líder del Imperio austrohúngaro, mientras golpeaba la mesa bruscamente-A pesar que intenté hacer las pases... ¡No debieron luchar con un chiquillo! ¡Ustedes no tienen sangre en la cara!-estaba furioso.

-Hablamos de conflictos bélicos, es fundamental tener el corazón de piedra en la batalla-murmuró Ivan Braginski, líder de un país cuya capital era San Pettesburgo-la compasión no sirve en la guerra, señor.

-¡Cállense, ustedes no saben nada!-miró al rubio con fiereza-ni ayudaron...

-Lamento ser tan tosco con el tema, pero usted nos convocó a esta reunión-entrelazó sus dedos-es necesario brindar nuestras opiniones ¿no cree?-Ivan lanzó una mirada asesina a Roderich.

-Nosotros vivimos desde muy pequeños en el frío, experimentamos la pobreza, la indiferencia y porqué no mencionar... haber visto tan cerca a la muerte como si fuera nuestra sombra. Usted es el que no debería tener derecho a decirlo-dijo en voz baja una de las hermanas de Ivan.

El castaño hizo un puño con su mano y dio un último golpe a la mesa.

-Señores, detesto experimentar estas cosas...-volteó hacia donde estaba Elizabetha Hedervary-no toleraría seguir perdiendo gente importante-suspiró profundamente-¿No se han preguntado qué es lo que pasaría si cada uno de ustedes; incluyéndome, dejáramos de existir?

Todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros, un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación; el chico había tocado un tema muy serio y dejando de lado el drama... tenía un buen punto.

**_Continuará... _**


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, a pesar de sus quejas; todos sabían que tenía razón en algo, si cada uno llegara a ser exterminado, sus territorios, hogares y familias quedarían desamparados; a merced de alguien más poderoso.

-¡Usted es un tío muy sensible!-dijo el español-pero comparto el sentimiento-suspiró profundamente-si le llegara a pasar lo mismo a Romanito, el país del sol ya no sería el mismo y los tomates no sabrían igual...

-Opino que es un tema de conversación desagradable pero está en lo cierto-comentó Arthur Kirkland, líder de Inglaterra-no somos eternos; un gran ejemplo es Sacro Imperio Romano.

-A pesar que pasó hace mucho tiempo-murmuró François Bonnefoy-el riesgo es latente y ninguno está a salvo.

-Oh, vamos-al compás de los golpes emitidos por un lapicero; Gilbert Beilschmidt, líder del Imperio Pruso dio a conocer su presencia-mi asombrosidad no debería ser desperdiciada de esta manera.

-No te creas tan especial-dijo entre dientes Roderich.

-Claro...-sonrió el albino-debo escuchar las quejas de un tipo que no puede defenderse solo y necesita a una chica para hacerlo, sin ofender; François.

El inglés intentó aguantar la risa, mientras su némesis estaba rojo como uno de los tomates de Antonio.

-Nadie ríe cuando los piratas hunden los barcos ingleses-murmuró el francés.

-¿Qué fue lo dijiste, rana?-el rubio torció sus tupidas cejas.

Mientras Arthur y Francia estaban a punto de lanzarse gritos de guerra, lo cuál era una costumbre; Ivan y Gilbert cruzaron miradas-¡TÚ!-ambos se levantaron de golpe y gritaron.

-¡BASTA SEÑORES!-alguien alzó la voz, apagando el bullicio-asistimos a esta reunión para solucionar un problema, no para continuar con la guerra.-era Yao Wang, el líder de China y el mayor de todos los presentes-Ahora, si no les molesta, dejemos hablar al joven occidental y veamos qué es lo que piensa hacer al respecto-el humo de su pipa era difícil de ignorar-no hagan que este viejo pierda los estribos...

-¿Viejo? ¿No crees que exageras?-dijo Antonio muy sorprendido.

-¿Exagerar?-dejó escapar un poco de humo por sus fosas nasales-he lidiado con las tonterías de otros cuando intentaron invadir mis tierras. Me esforcé en seguir con vida y dedicar el resto de mis días a proteger mi hogar.

Todos escuchaban con atención, para algunos, era la primera vez que veían al asiático.

-Tantas guerras... ¿Y ahora quieren evitar más pérdidas? Como su mayor entiendo lo que dice el ruso-miró de reojo a Ivan-pero también a Roderich-hizo una pausa para fumar un poco más-perder a alguien en la guerra es desgarrador.

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
